verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Erich von Däniken
Erich Anton Paul von Däniken (* 14. April 1935 in Zofingen) ist ein Schweizer Hotelier und Schriftsteller. Er ist bekannt geworden durch seine Bücher und Filme, die sich mit der Möglichkeit der Existenz bzw. früherer Besuche von Außerirdischen auf der Erde beschäftigen. Seine Bücher wurden in 32 Sprachen übersetzt und haben eine Gesamtauflage von 62 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren erreicht. Damit ist er, neben Charles Berlitz, einer der weltweit erfolgreichsten Autoren im Sachbereich ungeklärter Phänomene. Außerdem ist er der Initiator des Mystery Parks in Interlaken (Schweiz). Leben Während seiner Schulzeit in Schaffhausen brannte der Sohn eines Kleiderfabrikanten aus Versehen die örtliche Badeanstalt ab, weshalb gegen ihn wegen Brandstiftung ermittelt wurde. Wegen einer Anzahl von verschiedenen Straftaten, u.a. Betrug, Veruntreuung und Urkundenfälschung, musste von Däniken 1957 für 20 Monate ins Gefängnis. Im Jesuiten-Internat interessierte er sich für Bücher über Philosophie, Theologie und Archäologie. Während er als Hotelfachlehrling im Berner Schweizerhof arbeitete, machte er eine erste Ägyptenreise. Es folgten Anstellungen in verschiedenen Hotels und die Heirat mit der Arbeitskollegin Elisabeth, die er als Kellner im Hotel Ascot in Zürich kennengelernt hatte. Nach einem Abstecher in die Suppenfabrik Knorr, wird von Däniken Geschäftsführer des Restaurants Mirabeau in Bern. Im Februar 1961 gehörten Erich von Däniken und seine Frau zu den Überlebenden einer der spektakulärsten Brandkatastrophen der Schweiz. Als Däniken nach dem Brand Schadensersatzansprüche stellte, wurde gegen ihn wegen versuchtem Versicherungsbetrug ermittelt. Später behauptete Däniken wahrheitswidrig, sein Kind Peterli sei bei diesem Brand ums Leben gekommen, dieses war aber In Wirklichkeit bereits vier Wochen vor dem Unglück gestorben. 1964 übernahm von Däniken das Hotel Rosenhügel in Davos. 1965 wurde Däniken vom Obergericht in Bern wegen Betruges an einer seiner Angestellten zu einem Monat Gefängnis verurteilt. Eine Nichtigkeitsbeschwerde und zwei Wiederaufnahmegesuche wurden abgelehnt. Ein Begnadigungsgesuch wurde von Däniken 1969 zurückgezogen. Ebenfalls 1963 hat er laut späterer Anklage im Berner Hotel Mirabeau und bei der Kölner Firma Blatzheim Tageseinnahmen von CHF 12'000 unterschlagen. 1968 erscheint sein Buch Erinnerungen an die Zukunft, nachdem es von 20 Verlage abgelehnt hatten. Es wird ein unerwarteter Erfolg. Am 18. November 1968 wurde er aufgrund einer von den Schweizer Strafverfolgungsbehörden veranlassten Interpol-Fahndung in Österreich verhaftet. Im Februar 1969 wurde er an die Schweiz ausgeliefert. Am 13. Februar 1970 wird von Däniken wegen der angeblichen Veruntreuung bei der Firma Blatzheim zu 16 Monaten Gefängnis verurteilt, nach Verbüßung von zwei Dritteln der Strafzeit aber vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen. 1982 hebt das Kantonsgericht Graubünden das Urteil auf, da ihm keine Schuld nachgewiesen werden konnte. Von Däniken gilt somit offiziell als nicht vorbestraft. 1974 widmet ihm das Magazin Der Spiegel eine Titelgeschichte unter der Überschrift "Der Dänikenschwindel". Nachdem in den 1990er Jahren mehrere Fernsehsender Serien mit ihm bringen, wird er sogar Musik-Star: Sein "World of Mysteries" schaffte es bis auf Platz vier der Schweizer Hitparade. Hypothesen Erich von Däniken deutet die unterschiedlichsten Hinterlassenschaften (Bauwerke, Legenden usw.) alter Kulturen als Beweise für außerirdische Besucher. Beispielsweise ist er der Ansicht, dass "primitive" Menschen nicht ohne fremde Hilfe in der Lage gewesen seien, Bauwerke wie die Pyramiden von Gizeh, die Steinmonumente auf der Osterinsel, Stonehenge oder die Karte des Piri Reis zu erstellen. Verschiedene Objekte sah er auch als mögliche Nachbildungen von Startrampen oder Landeplätze für UFOs (zum Beispiel Nazca-Linien), um Außerirdische (Götter) wieder dazu zu bewegen, nochmals auf der Erde zu landen (siehe Cargo-Kult). In Religion und Mystik überlieferte Götter interpretiert er als Außerirdische. Vertreter dieser Hypothesen bezeichnen dies häufig als die "Wissenschaft der Prä-Astronautik". Die Schilderung des ersten Kapitels des Buches Ezechiel (Hesekiel) in der Bibel hält von Däniken für die Beschreibung der Landung eines Raumschiffes und eines Fluges des Propheten damit. Auf Grund der Beschreibungen wurde von diesem so genannten "Hesekiel-Raumschiff" sogar von einem NASA-Ingenieur ein umstrittenes Modell angefertigt, das die Hypothese veranschaulichen soll. Organisationen Die von Erich von Däniken gegründete „A.A.S. – Forschungsgesellschaft für Archäologie, Astronautik und SETI“; (1973 gegründet unter dem Namen „Ancient Astronaut Society“ und 1998 umbenannt) bringt Menschen zusammen, die Besuche Außerirdischer nachweisen wollen. Die Abkürzung SETI steht hierbei für Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence, was übersetzt: Suche nach außerirdischer Intelligenz bedeutet. Dänikens Organisation steht jedoch in keinem Zusammenhang mit dem 1984 gegründeten und u.a. von der NASA gesponsorten SETI-Institut. Dänikens Ansichten und Haltung Erich von Däniken schreibt über sich selbst, dass er keine Fragen beantworten will, sondern lieber unangenehme Fragen stellt. Er kritisiert "alteingesessene Strukturen" und "festgefahrene Denkweisen" in den Wissenschaften Geschichte und Archäologie und fordert, materielle und schriftliche Fakten unter modernen technischen Gesichtspunkten neu zu betrachten und zu deuten. Weiterhin fordert er die Geschichtswissenschaftler auf, sich nicht nur auf ein Fachgebiet (wie zum Beispiel Ägyptologie) zu beschränken, sondern interdisziplinär die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen den uralten Hochkulturen zu erkennen (zum Beispiel der Pyramidenbau in Afrika und Südamerika; siehe aber z.B. Thor Heyerdahl), die Gemeinsamkeiten anzuerkennen und detaillierter zu erforschen. Er kritisiert die katholische Kirche sowie Regierungen und Behörden von diversen Ländern (unter anderem Ägypten) dahingehend, dass wichtige Beweisstücke zurückgehalten würden, die seine Hypothesen stützten. Erich von Däniken beendet seine Vorträge stets mit dem Satz: "Bitte, meine Damen und Herren. Glauben Sie mir kein Wort.". Damit möchte er zum Ausdruck bringen, dass er für seine Hypothesen keinen Anspruch auf Wahrheit erhebt. Sein Ziel ist in erster Linie der Beweis, dass man viele Dinge auch von einer anderen Seite betrachten kann. Privat bezeichnet sich Erich von Däniken als gläubigen Menschen, der jeden Tag betet. Was die religiösen Inhalte anbelangt, ist er der Meinung, diese "Fakten" seien falsch - und meint damit diejenigen jeder Weltreligion. Der Grund dafür liege in der Frage nach dem Ursprung des Lebens, welcher gemäß den Ansichten von Dänikens im All liegt. Kritik Die Hypothesen Erich von Dänikens werden von etablierten Archäologen, Anthropologen und Historikern abgelehnt mit der Begründung, ein Teil der Hypothesen würde bei tieferer Betrachtung den Fakten widersprechen, der Rest sei einer Ermittlung ihres Wahrheitswertes (noch) nicht zugänglich. Ein wesentlicher Kritikpunkt ist, dass von Däniken die Fertigkeiten indigener Völker unterschätze oder gar unterschlage. Anhänger argumentieren, dass es Däniken weniger darum geht, die unumstößliche Wahrheit zu finden, als aufzuzeigen, dass es viele unterschiedliche Betrachtungsweisen und Lösungsmöglichkeiten für ein Problem gibt - eben auch solche, die von der modernen Wissenschaft im allgemeinen als Hirngespinst abgetan werden. Die Gegenseite wiederum behauptet, dass die zur Schau gestellte Selbstkritik gegenüber seinen eigenen Thesen lediglich dem Selbstschutz vor all zu kritischen Einwänden und vor der damit verbundenen Forderung nach einer wissenschaftlich korrekten Beweisführung dient. Oft wird auch Sinn und Zweck seiner größeren Projekte angezweifelt. Kritiker sind der Überzeugung, dass von Däniken lediglich phantastische Hypothesen, untermauert von vieldeutigen Felszeichnungen usw. postuliert. Ihrer Ansicht nach bleibt von Däniken eine wissenschaftlich fundierte Beweisführung schuldig und bewegt sich sowohl mit seinen Büchern als auch mit seinen Vorträgen auf einem leicht konsumierbaren Niveau. Dänikens Hauptthemen, wie "die Götter waren Astronauten" oder "Atlantis" wurden bereits im Jahre 1951 in dem Science-Fiction-Roman "Reich im Mond" von Manfred Langrenus (Friedrich Hecht) ausführlich beschrieben. Von Däniken und gefälschte Beweise Zudem wird ihm vorgeworfen, zu Zwecken der Beweisführung Quellenmaterial verfälscht und unvollständig dargestellt zu haben. Auch ist er einmal auf einen mittlerweile weltweit bekannten Fälscher archäologischer Fundstücke (Janvier Cabrera) hereingefallen und hat diese Fälschungen zur Untermauerung seiner Thesen benutzt. Von Däniken hat im Übrigen zugegeben, einen Teil seiner Beweise gefälscht zu haben. Töpfereien in UFO-Form, von denen er behauptet hatte, sie kämen aus archäologischen Ausgrabungsstätten, waren in Wirklichkeit von einem heutigen Töpfer hergestellt worden. Als man von Däniken seinen Betrug nachgewiesen hatte, behauptete er, seine Handlungsweise sei gerechtfertigt gewesen, da manche Leute erst durch handfeste Beweise zu überzeugen seien. Detailliert ablehnend mit Däniken setzte sich Gerhard Gadow in: Erinnerungen an die Wirklichkeit auseinander. Detaillierte Kritik wird ferner von Organisationen wie CSICOP und der GWUP angeführt. Werke * Erinnerungen an die Zukunft, 1968, ISBN 3-404-60274-9 * Zurück zu den Sternen, 1969. Econ, 1986, ISBN 3-430-11986-3 * Aussaat und Kosmos, 1972, ISBN 3-426-03384-4 * Meine Welt in Bildern, 1973, ISBN 3-426-03404-2 * Erscheinungen, 1974, ISBN 3-453-04434-7 * Beweise, 1977, ISBN 3-453-00907-X * Erich von Däniken im Kreuzverhör, 1978 * Prophet der Vergangenheit, 1979, ISBN 3-453-05230-7 * Reise nach Kiribati, 1981 * Strategie der Götter, 1982 * Der Tag an dem die Götter kamen, 1984 * Habe ich mich geirrt?, 1985 * Wir alle sind Kinder der Götter, 1987 * Die Augen der Sphinx, 1989 * Kosmische Spuren, 1989 * Die Spuren der Außeridischen, 1990 * Die Steinzeit war ganz anders, 1991 * Außerirdische in Ägypten, 1991 * Die Rätsel im alten Europa, 1991 * Der Götter-Schock, 1992 * Neue kosmische Spuren, 1992 * Raumfahrt im Altertum, 1993 * Das Erbe von Kukulkan, 1993 * Auf den Spuren der Allmächtigen, 1993 * Fremde aus dem All, Kosmische Spuren: neue Funde, Entdeckungen, Phänomene, 1995 * Der jüngste Tag hat längst begonnen - die Messiaserwartung und die Außerirdischen, 1995 * Botschaften und Zeichen aus dem Universum, 1996 * Das Erbe der Götter, 1997 * Zeichen für die Ewigkeit - das Rätsel Nazca, 1997 * Im Namen von Zeus, 1999 * Die Götter waren Astronauten, 2001, ISBN 3-570-00031-1 * Jäger verlorenen Wissens, 2003, ISBN 3-9302-1969-7 * Geheimnisse versunkener Welten, 2003 (Hörbuch Moderiert von Rainer Holbe) Unterhaltungsliteratur * Xixli und Yum, 2002 * Für 100 Franken die ganze Welt und andere Geschichten, 2003 Filme nach Büchern * Erinnerungen an die Zukunft (1970) IMDb, Regie: Harald Reinl, Musik: Peter Thomas 1971 nominiert für den Oscar als Bester Dokumentarfilm. Liste der Tonträger der Filmmusik bei Soundtrackcollector.com * Botschaft der Götter (1976) IMDb, Regie: Harald Reinl und Charles Romine (englische Version). In der englischen Fassung war William Shatner (Captain Kirk vom Raumschiff Enterprise) der Erzähler. Sonstige Filme * Erich von Däniken - Die Videobiographie. Aktualisierte ARD-Dokumentation. (2005). Der Filmemacher Torsten Sasse untersucht in dieser Dokumentation die Frage: Ist Däniken ein ernstzunehmender Forscher oder ein cleverer Geschäftemacher? Der Film nimmt Däniken ernst und kommt ohne Polemik aus. Zahlreiche Ausschnitte aus Fernsehsendungen der letzten 30 Jahre zeigen, daß Däniken immer auch ein Medienphänomen war, das den Sendestationen gute Quoten brachte. Der Faszination des Themas und der Person, das wird ebenfalls deutlich, kann sich auch der schärfste Kritiker nicht entziehen. Der Film wird nur noch selten ausgestrahlt, ist aber bei Dokumedial als DVD erhältlich. Literatur * Peter Krassa (1995): Der Götterforscher - Erich von Däniken und seine Welt; Biographie, MG Verlag - ISBN 3-931-16400-4 * Markus Pössel (2000): Phantastische Wissenschaft - Über Erich von Däniken und Johannes von Buttlar, Rowohlt - ISBN 3-499-60259-8 Weblinks * Artikel Däniken, Erich von im Historischen Lexikon der Schweiz * http://www.daeniken.com - Homepage von Erich von Däniken * http://www.mystery.com.sg - Neuster Bildband von Erich von Däniken * http://www.sagenhaftezeiten.com - AAS Forschungsgesellschaft * http://www.mysterypark.ch - Mystery Park * http://www.gwup.org/themen/texte/praeastronautik/ - Präastronautik mit kritischen Links zu Erich von Däniken * http://skepdic.com/vondanik.html - Artikel in einem skeptischen Nachschlagewerk * http://www.dokumedial.de - Dokumentarfilme über Erich von Däniken Category:Person Category:Prä-Astronautik Category:20. Jahrhundert